Pokemon X and Y, Heros of Kalos
by Axel-erate
Summary: A retelling of the Kalos adventure, focused around a group of 7 trainers all with their own pokemon and dreams.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just replayed all of pokemon X and had too do this. It's really just a retelling of pokemon X and Y except with my own 7 characters and some small differences. It takes place in the same universe as the manga and is inconsistent with the XY chapters. Please review if you like and if you can give me any pointers.

* * *

 _ **Some Things Never Change**_

 **Aquacorde Town**

In the center of town, a lone girl sat on the fountain with a smile on her face as she looked at the sky. "Today's the day." She said in a sing song voice. She had long black hair held up into a ponytail. She had yellow eyes eyes that glowed in the light. She had a purple hoodie on with black jeans as well as a same colored backpack.

Today was the day that she would finally set off on her very own pokemon journey with her best friends. "Maybe I woke up too early." She said as she looked up at the town clock, 8:30.

"Dang, what am I gonna do for half an hour?" She thought before realizing she wasn't the only one in the town square. Near the riverside stood a boy her own age also watching the river. He had dark brown unruly hair with a small tail tied up with the hair on his neck. He wore a black T shirt and dark blue jeans with a silver messenger bag. A luxury ball hung on his belt along with a belt case that held an electronic notebook.

"Never seen him before, is he new here?" She asked nobody as she stood up and headed towards him. "Yo!" She yelled as she reached the steps which physically surprised the boy..

He turned around and looked at her eye to eye, having his cerulean eyes meet her own gold ones. "Umm, Yo?" He asked a little confused.

"I've never seen you around her before, you new?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm actually new to the whole region. Just got off my plane." He said with a small smile.

"Oh really? Well than let me be the first person to say, 'Welcome to the Kalos region!'." She said sticking her hand out. "My names Lian, 15, the person whose gonna be the next Kalos Champion."

"The next Kalos Champion eh?" He asked with a raised brow as he shook her hand. "My names Azure, 16. I'm from the Kanto region, Viridian city."

"Kanto? That's a pretty far away, why'd you come all the way here to Kalos?"

"I guess you could say this is a business trip."

"Business eh?" Before she could ask what kind, she got a message from her Holo Caster. "Uh, excuse me for a sec." She said before turning around and watching the message.

The video showed her friend Jason, a taller boy. "Hey guys, lets all meet up at the tables near the route one gate." He said before the video ended. The Holocaster showed her that it was 8:50.

"Well I got to go meet up with my friends, it was cool meeting you Azure."

Azure smiled. "You to, I hope we meet again some day."

Lian smiled confidently, "Hah! The next time you see me I'll be on TV being announced the new Champion of Kalos." She said before walking away.

He chuckle, "What an interesting girl."

 **Vaniville town**

In the house next to the route 1 gate stood a brown haired women in her late 30's cooking breakfast for herself and her daughter as her pokemon fletchling sat on the counter eating pokemon food. "She's gonna be late for her first day."

"Fletch fletch." The pokemon said with a small jump

"Fletchling, be a doll and go wake her up for me."

"Fletchling!" The flying type said before flying up the stairs into the daughter room.

The women waited for a couple minutes before hearing a scream followed by a thud and the sound of loud stomping. "Really Mom! Can't you just wake me up like any normal mom?" The blonde haired, blue eyed daughter asked.

"Well I could, but what would be the fun in that? Now go get dressed and eat before you're late." The teen grumbled something under her breath before stomping upstairs. "Kids these days." As she continued to cook, a knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal an angry looking boy with a scowl on his face. His hair was short, brown, and spiked with green eyes. He wore a green unzipped jacket with a pokeball design on the back along with a brown T shirt and an orange adventuring backpack. "Good morning Mrs. Yancy." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Why good morning Drew, are you here to pick up Sasha?"

"Yeah, that girls late again." He said with emphasis on the last word. "I swear, that girl never changes."

"Well I'm just glad that she has such a thoughtful guy like you looking after her." She said with smile.

Drew face grew slightly red and looked away. "Please don't patronize me."

"I'M READY!" A voice from upstairs said as Sasha practically jumped down from the steps and landed in the kitchen. She was wearing a blue cardigan with a grey inside shirt and white jeans on, with her blue duffle bag on her right shoulder. "Huh, Drew? Why are you here? Aren't we meeting up at the gate at 9?"

"Yeah, we were. And after 10 minutes I figured you overslept and decided to pick you up." He said as he gestured to the clock on the wall to show it was 9:30.

"OH CRAP WE'RE LATE." she said panicked.

"Don't worry, I already messaged the others about the whole situation. However I think Lian is mad at you so we should probably hurry up." He said before walking outside.

"Ah, wait for me!" She said before grabbing a piece of toast off the table before rushing out. "Bye Mom!"

The two left the house in an instant, "Kids these days, always in a rush. They never change, right Fletchling?"

"Fletch."

 **Aquacorde Town**

Lian and two others sat around a table waiting for the other two members of their group of 5 to finally arrive. "Huuuuuuuuugh, their taking forevers." A preppy girl asked. She had green eyes and light brown braided hair with a star pin in it and wore an orange top with a white skirt. "Today's the day and their late. It's bumming me out."

"Come on Helen, let's just wait a sec. I have faith that Drew can get her here any minute now." Said the third, and only boy, of the present group. He shared the same light brown hair and green eyes as Helen, wearing a yellow undershirt, white hoodie and navy jeans.

"You can count on Big Bro to always be an optimist." She said with a smile

"Well I have to with you always being a pessimist." He said as he checked his wrist watch for the time. 9:35.

"You guys never change." Lian said with a chuckle.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Sasha yelled as her and Drew ran up to the others in the group. "WE'RE HERE SO PLEASE LET US HAVE POKEMON!" She yelled as she stood in front of the group out of breath.

"Stop yelling, they can hear you." Drew said as he tried to get the ringing out of his ears. "And please don't yell in my ear again."

"Heh, sorry 'bout that." She said rubbing neck in embarrassment. "So where are the pokemon?" She asked, quickly forgetting about her blunder.

Jason stood up and held up an envelope, "I got this letter this morning from Professor Sycamore, I was waiting for all of us to get here before reading it." He said as everyone began to sit down. He opened the letter and began to read. " _Hello all of you, today is the day you will all be given your very first pokemon! However some problems arose, it seems that my lab only has three pokemon ready for you at this time?!"_ He read as everyone else looked at him in shock.

"Wait, does that mean two of us won't be getting a pokemon?" Helen said with a look of horror.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Drew interjected. "There's still more to the letter." He said before grabbing it from Jason and reading it. " _However this is not a problem! I was able to pull a couple of strings and was able to make a deal with a Pokemon Professor from Kanto. He has two pokemon that he is willing to give to you for a small favor."_

"A small favor? I don't like the sound of that." Lian said before Drew continued.

 _"The favor is simple, all you need to do is escort one of his lab assistants to Shalour City."_

"Eww gross, does that mean we have to drag around some old guy with us?"

"Helen don't just assume things. He might be a pretty cool guy."

"Can you guys shut up! I'm trying to read!" Drew yelled, as the two siblings both shrunk in their chairs. "Arceus, you guys never change do you?" He said before continuing. _"The Lab assistant is new to the Kalos region so you guys must make sure he gets to Shalour city safely. There is no specific time that he has to get there so take as much time as you need. He will be arriving in Aquacorde town today in the morning. His name is Azure Oak."_

"Azure?!" Lian said in surprise as she stood up.

"You know him?" Sasha asked. "He's got a pretty weird name, who names their kid Azure?"

"The same guy who's dad named him Green." A voice said from the steps. They all looked to the new voice to see Azure walking up the steps towards them. "Hey Lian, are you the Kalos Champion yet?" He said playfully.

"Haha very funny." She said with a smile. "Who would have thought that you'd be the guy we're escorting."

"Small world."

The other 4 looked at the two confused, "You guys know each other?"

"We met this morning." Lian said before Azure approached the table.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Azure Oak, 15. I'm from Kanto, Viridian city. I'm the ' _gross old_ ' lab assistant that is going to give you guys your pokemon."

"Heh, whoopsies." Helen said looking away. "Well my name is Helen Bridger, 14. Hoenn.

Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jason Bridger, 16. Also from Hoenn. I'm sorry about my sister's rudeness."

Azure nodded, "No problem, it's nice to meet you both."

"My names Sasha Yancy, 14."

"Drew Xabier, 14. Johto."

"Nice to meet you you guys. I look forward to travelling with you all."

Lian grunted in order to grab everyone attention. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business. Pokemon."

"Ah yes." He said before handing them all a pokedex. "These are the Kalos pokedexes and these," he started before taking out 5 standard pokeballs. "Are the 5 pokemon you will be receiving. 3 of these pokemon are the standard starters for the Kalos region and 2 are pokemon that Professor Oak caught." He released all 5 out at once revealing a Froakie, a Fennekin, a Chespin, an Abra, and a Gastly. "You can decide among yourselves who will get which pokemon."

The five looked at each other. "So who goes first?" Jason asked.

"I'll go last." Drew said surprising everyone before he held up a pokemon. "Remember, I already have a pokemon so I'm not going to be picky." He said as everyone nodded.

"I think since Lian got to the meeting place first, she should get first pick. Then Helen, Me, and lastly Sasha." Jason proposed

"Why do I have to pick last?!"

"Probably cause you woke up late." Lian said as she approached the pokemon. "Hmmmm, I pick," she said as she scanned over the pokemon. "You." she said as she approached the amphibious water type pokemon. "What do you say Froakie, wanna partner with me?"

The water type jumped up and down with glee as it jumped into her arms "Froak Froakie!"

She held up her pokedex, **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.**

Helen stood up and walked over to the Abra that was floating in mid air. "Oh my god you are the cutest thing ever!" She said before snuggling the psychic type pokemon. The Abra struggled for a moment before giving up and accepting her. **Abra, the Psi Pokemon. It senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attacks can strike.**

"I guess it's my turn." Jason said as he looked over the remaining pokemon, before noticing that Gastly was by itself away from the others. "H-Hello there." He said as he tried to greet the pokemon. "My names Jason, wanna come along with me?"

"Ghast." The Gastly said in what could only be described as a rude way as it looked away for a minute before floating to his side.

"L-Let's get along well." He said with a unconfident smirk as he took out his pokedex. **Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Its body is made of gas. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation.**

Sasha jumped forward, "Finally my turn!" She said before picking up Fennekin. "Hey there, wanna become the Champion of Kalos with me?" She asked the fire fox who gladly cheered.

She took out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon, **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.**

Drew sighed as he looked down at Chespin, "Listen short stuff, I don't have time training pokemon that aren't willing to give 100% in every battle, you think you're tough enough to roll with me?" He asked as the Chespin nodded before tensing up and letting his quills spike up, almost as if it was trying to showing off.

 **Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.**

Azure smiled at all of them before clapping his hands in order to get their attention. "Ok so what's the plan guys?"

"Well actually, we had all discussed that we were going to take the first day to bond with our new pokemon and get ready for our journey. I hope that's fine with you." Jason said.

"That sounds fine with me, I need to make a couple calls and go over some of my notes anyways." He said as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on the shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Drew.

"Wait." he said as everyone looked at him. "Azure Oak, after living in this town for so long I haven't met another person that can beat me in a pokemon battle. You seem strong so I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." He said as he held out his other pokeball. "A 1 on 1 pokemon battle. No substituting."

Azure took out a luxury ball. "Sure why not? I'm curious to see how 'strong' you actually are." He said with a smirk.

 _ **Pokemon Trainer Drew vs Pokemon Trainer Azure**_

"Get ready for battle, Go Scyther!" Drew yelled as he threw his pokeball into the air to reveal a Scyther in it.

"Let show him what we're all about, Go Lizardo!" Azure yelled before he released his own pokemon, a Charmeleon.

Sasha and Lian both took out their pokedexs and examined the pokemon.

 **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.** "Wow, its tails on fire." Lian commented

 **Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly.** "Man, He's had that Scyther since ever since we first met him." Sasha said

Drew and Azure both looked at eachother and nodded, "You have first move."

"Fine by me! Scyther, use Quick Attack!" Scyther sped forward and lunged in for an attack.

"Not so fast, sidestep and use Smokescreen!" Azure commanded as the charmeleon swiftly dodged and then blasted a large cloud of smoke into scythers face. "Don't give him time to react! Use Fire Fang!" He yelled as the fire types teeth were bathed in fire and he bit down on the dual typed pokemons arm before throwing him to the side, knocking him onto his back. Scyther rolled around on its back as it was both blinded and now burned.

"Scyther, don't get distressed! Stand up and use Focus Energy!" The bug nodded and stood up before he began to glow orange in order to gather energy.

"Lizardo, Fire Fang Go!"

"Quick, use Substitute!" The Scyther disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a doll which was quickly destroyed by Lizardos Fire Fang. "Now use Quick attack!" Scyther reappeared behind Lizardo before charging forward.

"Lizardo, thrust your tail backwards now!" The Charmeleons tail straightened out and hit Scyther in the chest as it approached him, pushing him back onto the ground. "Now use Flame Burst to create some distance!"

"Scyther! Get up, then use Pursuit to close the distance." As Scyther stood back up, Lizardo shot forward multiple balls of fire that created pillars of flames and jumped backwards. Scyther began to glow purple before lunging straight through the firewall in order to attack Lizardo, still taking damage from the fire.

"Now's our chance! END THIS WITH FLARE BLITZ!" The Charmeleon was engulfed in a huge ball of fire before he charged forward in order to counter the Scythers Pursuit. The two met each other head on, however scyther was easily overpowered by the fire types attack and was flown back, knocking him out.

"You fought well, but you made some reckless moves." Azure said as his charmeleon shot a torrent of fire in the air to celebrate.

 _ **Winner, Pokemon Trainer Azure.**_

"Good job Scyther, get some rest." Drew said as he returned Scyther to his pokeball. Drew looked up to Azure, "Dammit, our first loss." He whispered under his breath.

Azure approached him with a smile. "I'm impressed, most the moves you made were good moves and all the mistakes you made were understandable, however there was something I noticed where you definitely where in the wrong."

"Oh really? And what was that?" He asked aggressively

"When you told Scyther to charge directly through the wall of flames Lizardo created, yes it's true that Scyther was able shrug of some damage because he was fast, but Scyther is a Bug type and fire attacks are super effective against him so he was still severely damaged." Azure explained "You have the offensive part of battling down, but your defence was lacking."

"Damn, how can I miss that!" He said as he looked at Scythers pokeball in anger.

"Well to be honest, it was pretty obvious that Azure was gonna win. I mean, he had type advantage, more experience, AND the killer finisher." Sasha explained as her and the others approached them.

"She has a point, there's no reason to feel bad about losing. Me and Lizardo have been together ever since he was born. I hatched him myself. And the final attack that we used is an attack that we trained for a good couple years before perfecting it." Azure said, "There's no reason to be angry at yourself about this fight."

Damian looked down, hands clenched to his side. "I swear that next time will be different. Next time you and me fight, me and Scyther will be the ones beating you." Drew said still a little heated. "I'm gonna use the day to train, cya guys tomorrow" He said before walking away.

Everyone watched as Drew stormed off towards route 2 to train. "I should probably follow him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I swear he never changes." Sasha said before saying her goodbyes and also leaving for route 2.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Azure asked

"I'm gonna play with my Totes Adorbs Abra for awhile before going home and packing."

"I guess me and Gastly will just go home and get ready for the journey, maybe hit the hay early."

"Well good luck to you both. And Jason, Gastly is a mainly nocturnal pokemon so make sure to put him into his pokeball before you go to bed." Azure informed

"Thanks I'll remember that." He said before he and Helen left.

"What about you Lian, got any plans?"

"Nah I plan to just chill with Bubbles all day, maybe get a bite later. You?"

"Well I was hoping that I can get a tour around town or something if it's not to much trouble."

"Heh, sure thing. Follow me!" Lian said as the two left along with their pokemon.

* * *

 **Lian**

Bubbles the Froakie. Lv. 5 Male Torrent

-Pound

-Growl

-Bubble

 **Sasha**

Kinsley the Fennekin. Lv. 5 Female Blaze

-Scratch

-Tail Whip

-Ember

 **Drew**

Scyther. Lv. 10 Male Steadfast

-Quick Attack

-Focus Energy

-Pursuit

-Substitute

Chespin. Lv. 5 Male Overgrow

-Tackle

-Growl

-Vine Whip

 **Jason**

Nyx the Gastly. Lv. 5 Male Levitate

-Hypnosis

-Spite

-Lick

 **Helen**

Abry the Abra. Lv. 5 Female Magic Guard

-Teleport

-Charge Beam

 **Azure**

Lizardo the Charmeleon. Lv. 32 Male Blaze

-Smoke Screen

-Fire Fang

-Flame Burst

-Flare Blitz

* * *

A/N: And chapter one is done! Please review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 15

**A/N-** So what I'm planning to do is to have every second or third chapter be like this one. Focusing on one of the main characters and their thoughts.

* * *

 **Azure's Report, Entry 1. Clear Weather.**

I am writing this report from my hotel room in Aquacorde town, the time is 9:32.

Today I have arrived in the Kalos region for the first time. My plane landed in Aquacorde town this morning and I'm already having a good time. It's beautiful here, just beautiful. The new trainers that will be escorting me are all pretty interesting, we're all the same age so getting along with them won't be too hard.

 **Lian:** The first person I met in the Kalos region as well as one of my escorts. She reminds me of auntie Chris, tomboyish, independant and determination. She chose Froakie as her starter pokemon, interesting choice if I might say. She, along with Sasha and Drew, are challenging the Kalos league.

 **Jason Bridger:** He's the older of the Bridger siblings. I can already tell that he's the responsible one out of the two, and probably the whole group. He chose Gastly as his partner surprisingly enough. Then again it's more surprising that Gastly accepted him, but that's a story for another time. Lian says that he's the 'Big Bro' of the group.

 **Helen Bridger:** The younger Bridgers. My first impression of her is that she's … Preppy? She doesn't seem very confident but that's fine, Confidence isn't something you're born with. At first I was alittle worried when giving her Abra, but after seeing her and Abra playing around town I think I can trust her to take responsibility for her. … What the hell does "Totes Adorbs" mean?

 **Sasha Yancy:** Lian says that the two of them have been rivals ever since they first met and are competing to see which of the two of them will become the pokemon champion of Kalos. If Lian is a tomboy and Helen is a girly girl then I guess she's in the middle. She's apparently the only one that can get through Drews thick skull. She seems to be a clutz in my opinion.

 **Drew Xabier:** My dad says that you can learn more about a person through 1 battle with them then you can with 100 day with them, so I guess my report on Drew is gonna be based off of our battle. Drew's an interesting guy to say the least. He's strong and determined to win, however he's also rash and hasty, which will cause him to make mistakes in tense situations in the future if he doesn't fix that. He's to eager to go on the offensive without analyzing the situation. He reminds me a little bit like uncle Gold, but less friendly … and fun … and likeable. He seems eager to beat me the next time we battle, I wonder how much time he'll take to grow.

 **End Report.**

* * *

"Well that seems like enough writing for today." Azure said before looking over to Lizardo, who eating a pile of berries. "So Lizardo, your thoughts on today?"

"Char charmeleon charmeleon char charm! (I don't like it. If we stay with them then there's no way we can talk normally to each other)" he said before popping an Oran berry into his mouth.

"Oh don't be like that."

"Char charmeleon meleon? (Why do we have to hide your ability again?)"

"We've been over this. Auntie Yellow says that there are a lot of people who'd use my power for bad things. The last bad guy who had the power of the Viridian forest created a whole evil empire that spread across two regions single handedly."

"(Fine fine I get it.)" Lizardo said as he began to curl up on the floor. "(Night Azure.)"

Azure smiled as he got into bed. "Night Lizardo." _Thank you for staying by my side._

* * *

 _ **It is said that once every ten years, a child near or in Viridian forest is born possessing the mysterious powers of the forest. Giving them the ability to talk to pokemon as well as heal them with a single touch.**_


End file.
